Do I Know You?
by FilipinoFashion
Summary: Everybody has a soulmate. Hannah and Mary-Lynnttee haven't found theirs. Yet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hannah's POV

Beep Beep Beep Be-

"Uh!" Hannah Snow slapped her hand on the stop button of her red and white alarm clock.

School started at 8:30 am and it was only was the day I became a loner. JEWELRY EYES

Again. Ever since my Dad left my mom for some other woman, my mom became obsessed with work. She was a doctor at the Riverside Hospital and was VERY good at treating injures, so she became "famous" and people started offering her jobs at their hospitals in California. SOO…. mom thought about it and she decided to take the job offer of working in Las Vegas. Now here am I, getting ready for my first year at Kingston High.

Not wanting to be late and making a bad impression I got out of bed getting dressed. When I was done I went downstairs for breakfast.

When I got there, my mom was already cooking eggs and bacon.

"Hi mom"

"Hi honey, ready for the first day of school?"

"No." I said as I quickly ate my breakfast.

My mom was going to ask why but I interrupted her.

"Got to go mom." My mom was going to say something else but I was already out the door.

At School

As I got to school Mary-Lynnette, my next door neighbor whom I met yesterday when I first arrived at Las Vegas and was also a new student , caught up to me and said hello. "Hey" I muttered back. I was going to say something else but I didn't get to because suddenly I was shoved to the floor.

"Oh god sorry I wasn't looking. Are you alright? Here let me."A boy about seventeen with white-blond hair and sad dark brown eyes helped me up.

Wait a minute? Sad?

"No, it's my fault I was busy talking to Mary-Lynnette." I said apologizing.

"My name's Thierry and you are…?" He asked waiting for me to say my name.

"Oh, um, Hannah. I'm Hannah Snow."

"Well nice to meet you Hannah, um are you the new girl?"Thierry asked. I nodded. Then he asked me if I wanted to sit together with him and his friends and I said yes but only if I could bring Mary-Lynnette with me. A part of me thought how could you say no to one of the hottest guy you've ever met?

While another part of me felt like I should be with him before something bad happens, and soon.

Mary-Lynnette's POV

I woke up at 6:30 am and looked at my calendar from me on the opposite wall directly across from my bed. It was September 14th and school stared in 2 hours. I sighed. I went to my bathroom across the hall from my bedroom and took a quick bath. Then I went to my closet and picked out my clothes (A/N Don't blame me if my fashion sense isn't that good).

I had a green striped t-shirt with a white sweater, navy blue skinny jeans, and black boots. After that I tied my chocolate colored brown hair into a pony-tail.

I got a bowl, milk, and (A/N pick any type of cereal you want).When I was done, I raced out the door and spotted Hannah Snow, walking the path to Kingston High.

When I caught up to her (which probably took me 6 minutes, since I'm a really good runner) I said hello and she muttered hi back. Then when Hannah was going to say something, suddenly she was pushed to the ground.

A guy about seventeen (who was cute but not my type) with white-blond hair and sad dark brown eyes helped Hannah up.

I got the feeling that they should be alone, so I walked away sensing they didn't even notice.

I took out my schedule and sighed for what seemed like the 2th time of the day.

When I knocked, the door was opened by a woman named ….Mrs. Elizabeth. She had looked like she was in her thirties with curly blond hair and Caribbean blue eyes with specks of grey.

"Hi you must be Mary-Lynnette", she said in a chipper voice, "I'm Mrs. Elizabeth, I was just talking to the students about this upcoming dance next Friday and that everybody has to go. It's just a welcoming for all the new students who arrived at Kingston High. Anyways, go take a seat beside ….. Ash Redfern."

"Um, Ok."

When she walked inside the classroom, it looked pretty "normal". There were 5 rows of desks in the middle of the classroom. A handsome guy about seventeen with ash-blond hair and blue eyes and pale skin raised his hand, and assuming he was Ash I sat beside him on one of the desks.

"Hi I'm Ash and you are …..Mary-Lynnette?" He asked in a nice but a little dangerous kind of voice.

"Yes. " Holding out my hand, he accepted it. And that's when it happened.

That spark. I felt like there was something connecting us. Suddenly there was a pink haze surrounding us when his hand touched mine. It's as if I could feel his mind.

Do I know you ?

* * *

My first fanfic=) "Grins"


	2. Chapter 2

This one's gonna be short.

don't own night world.

read and review!

Chapter 2

Mary-Lynnette's POV

Do You I Know You?

As soon as Mary-Lynnette felt the spark, she grabbed her hand back as fast as possible. Whatever that was, or why it happened with him, she didn't want to know because something told her that it was not normal, that Ash wasn't normal, and Mary-Lynnette WANTED to stay normal. She decided that she would stay away from him as far as possible. After that she tried to stop thinking about it and listen to Mrs. Elizabeth instead. TRIED. But she couldn't. She waited until class was over and when it was, she rushed up so quickly and raced out the door.

Ash's POV

What was that?

But Ash already knew what it was. He just didn't want to believe it. He couldn't believe he, of all vampires, had a SOULMATE. IT SUCKS BEING IN CIRCLE DAYBREAK. IT WAS SOOOO BORING. But he had to do this. He didn't know why but he had to. He felt as if he was going to meet someone very special. He had to know more about this Mary-Lynnette. The bell rang and he saw Mary-Lynnette get up and race out the door as if her life depended on it. He got up and tried to ignore all the girls trying to talk to him. Next class: History. SIGH.

Thierry's POV

Finally. After all this years. He had finally found her. Hannah Snow. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He found her and he would not let her go. No. Not this time. He would die before he let anything happen to her.

Mary-Lynnette's POV

Next period. Lunch. Finally. She was so hungry that she had to stop her stomach from grumbling loudly in the class. After Mare (A/N Saying Mary-Lynnette every single time is so frustrating.) had her food she searched for Hannah and found her at the end of the line. She quickly walked up to her and waited for her to get her lunch. When they were done Hannah had told her that they were going to Thierry's table, the boy who had shoved Hannah to the floor by accident, and that she had also invited her over, thinking that since she was also a new girl had no one to sit with, Mary said yes. But when she got there she regretted her choice.

Hannah's POV

When we got to Thierry's table, he saw me and waved. I waved back or at least I tried to. "Hey guys, this is Hannah. Hannah meet Ash, Quinn, Rashel, Jez, Morgead, Poppy, James, Keller, Galen, Delos, Maggie, Thea, Eric, David, and Gillian."

"Hi I'm Thea, so are you new here?"

"Yeah, oh and meet Mary-Lynnette, she's also new."

"Hi."

"Hey, how about we have a sleepover, just a small welcoming to Hannah and Mare?"Poppy asked excitedly. "Yeahh!" All the girls exclaimed, including Hannah and Mare. "OK, so it's settled then. We'll meet you guys over at the main entrance at the front of school after school so we can talk details.

"OK!" Hannah said.

"OK!" Mare said.

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over. The girls exchanged phone numbers, acting as if they were best friends which they probably will be in the future. Hannah waited for Mare this time since they both had Mathematics. When they got to class, they introduced themselves and sat at their desks. When Mathematics class was over (which meant school was over since it was their last class) Mare and Hannah waited at the main entrance at the front of the school for the other girls. When they arrived 10 minutes later, they agreed to go to Mare's house at 7:30.

A/N- second chapter whoopee! This chapter is short, but I'm gonna try to make the next one long.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry it took so long for me to write another story. I was lazy. I promise that is never going to happen.

P.S. I don't own Night World.

Chapter 3

Mary-lynnette's POV

I was excited. It was my first day of school and I already met 7 nice, pretty time I was not going to drive them away.  
Last year in my old school I had 2 best friends, Bunny and Haylie, who were really good to me until of course they found out about my nightmares. The nightmares were always about me being in this "tribe" and I had a best friend named Hana. I also met a guy who reminded me of Ash and who's name was Asa (A/N sorry couldn't think of a better name). Anyways, When Bunny and Haylie found out about this they both thought I was a freak and spread it around the whole school. People made fun of me. Some friends they are.

After I walked home I did my homework and got the food out and I went to the closet and took 7 extra pillows and blankets, placed them on ground on my room and took a I was done I changed into new clothes and dryed my hair.

Suddenly I had a vision.

Vision:

The doorbell rang and I raced downstairs to open it but not before looking at clock. 7:25 p.m. Wow. That was fast ,Mary-Lynnette thought , not even noticing that it was already 4 hours since she came home. Must have been caught up with cleaning that I didn't even know it was 7:00. I opened the door to find Hannah, Jez, Rashel, Keller, Poppy, Thea, Gillian, Maggie. With smiling faces, they came inside and put on their pajamas.

End of Vision

I looked at the time, it was 7: 24. I raced downstairs and opened the door. 


End file.
